INJURY!
by KKnKH
Summary: "T-tuan ini saya pak Lee, b-begini tuan Jongin mengalami kecelakaan saat berada dilokasi proyek pembangunan mall, tuan Jongin mengalami…" / "Hiks hiks daddy tidak kenapa-kenapakan?" / [KAIHUN/SEKAI FIC] BOTTOM!SEHUN YAOI, MPREG, RnR?


**INJURY!**

 **KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN**

 **KIM TAEOH**

 **KAIHUN FIC!**

 **Warning : YAOI, MPREG, OOC, TYPO(s), dll~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **× KS ×**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taeoh sayang cepatlah, daddy sudah menunggumu didepan" ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menuju sang anak yang keliatannya kesulitan memasang dari kupu-kupunya.

"Iya mom, ini taeoh hampir selesai" jawab Taeoh masih dengan berusaha memasang dari kupu-kupunya. "Huftt kenapa sulit sekali memasangnya sih" gerutu Taeoh.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Taeoh "Sini mommy bantuin" Sehun berjongkok didepan sang anak yang menghela napasnya pasrah. Dengan telaten Sehun memakaikan dasi kupu-kupu milik Taeoh "Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan mommy hem? Kalau seperti itu kan Taeoh bisa terlambat ke sekolah dan juga membuat daddy menunggu lama" Sehun berucap lembut pada Taeoh.

Taeoh mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Taeoh hanya berusaha belajar mandiri mom, masa memasang dasi saja Taeoh tidak bisa"

"Dan nyatanya Taeoh memang tidak bisa kan?"

"Ish mommy, kan Taeoh baru sekali mencoba. Besok Taeoh pasti bisa kok" bibirnya semakin maju kedepan mendengar ucapan sang mommy.

Sehun tertawa pelan, anaknya ini sangat menggemaskan sekali "Baiklah, tapi jika Taeoh butuh bantuan bilang saja sama mommy dan daddy ok?" Taeoh tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Oke mom"

Sehun sudah selesai memakaikan dasi Taeoh "Nah sudah siap, sekarang kita kedepan. Daddy pasti merasa bosan karena menunggu lama" tangannya menepuk pelan pakaian bagian bahu Taeoh yang terlihat sedikit kusut.

"Mommy gendong" ujar Taeoh dengan kedua tangannya terulur kearah Sehun.

"Aigoo katanya mau mandiri, kenapa minta gendong" Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Taeoh. Dan walaupun ia berkata begitu, Sehun tetap menuruti permintaan anaknya.

"Mommy~~~" rengek Taeoh.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Jongin duduk dengan sekali-kali mengecek jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Dia sudah lama menunggu Taeoh,tapi sang anak tidak kunjung datang juga. Jika terus menunggu ia akan terlambat datang ke kantor, duuhh dimana sih Taeoh?

"Daddy~~ Taeoh sudah siap. Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Taeoh yang masih berada dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Kenapa lama sekali hem? " Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Taeoh dan Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kemudian mencium pipi sang anak dan juga tidak lupa menciup kening sang istri.

"Ya sudah, kita berangkat sekarang. Kamu sudah hampir terlambat ke sekolah" ucap Jongin.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun menurunkan Taeoh dari gendongannya.

"Baik-baik ya disekolah, jangan nakal" nasehat Sehun pada Taeoh.

"Siap mom" jawab Taeoh dengan tangan hormat dan suara semangat.

"Cium mommy dulu dong" Sehun menunjuk pipinya untuk dicium oleh Taeoh.

"Muaaaahhh, dadah mom" kemudian setelah mencium pipi mommy nya, Taeoh berjalan menuju mobil dimana didalamnya daddynya sudah menunggu…

Lagi.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Sekarang Sehun sedang berada di minimarket yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumahnya. Cukup dengan bersepada saja untuk sampai ditempat ini.

Hari ini Sehun rencananya ingin membuat kue cokelat untuk Taeoh. Anaknya ini memang sangat menyukai kue apalagi itu adalah kue cokelat, Taeoh akan sangat senang dan kue cokelat akan dengan cepat menghabiskannya.

Mengingatnya membuat Sehun tersenyum sendiri saat sedang mengambil bahan-bahan yang di perlukan untuk membuat kue cokelat. Dengan santai Sehun berjalan menyusuri rak besar disekitarnya untuk mencari bahan yang lainnya.

Sehun mengecek bahan-bahan tersebut, mana tau ada yang kurang karena ia lupa mengambilnya tadi. Dan setelah Sehun rasa semuanya lengkap tidak ada yang tertinggal, Sehun segera berjalan menuju ke meja kasir.

Setelah membayar semuanya, Sehun keluar dan mengambil sepedanya yang ia parkirkan didepan minimarket. Kemudian mulai menggayuh sepeda tersebut dengan santai, sekalian menikmati udara segar pagi hari.

Saat sudah mendekati rumahnya, tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berdering menandakan ada sebuah panggilan. Namun panggilan tersebut tidak sempat Sehun jawab karena keadaannya yang sedang mengendari sepeda dijalanan seperti ini akan sangat berbahaya dan dapat membuatnya terjatuh jika ia membagi konsentrasinya.

Ponselnya kembali berdering dan lagi Sehun tidak sempat untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Bukan karena ia masih dijalan, tetapi karena Sehun sedang membuka pintu rumahnya setelah menaruh sepedanya digarasi. Sehun pikir itu adalah panggilan yang sangat penting, karena saat ia mengecek ponselnya ada lima panggilan tak terjawab tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Dan ketika ponsel itu berdering untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun dengan cepat menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat nama sang penelepon.

"Halo?"

"…"

"A-apa?!"

"…"

"B-baiklah, aku akan segera kesana"

Setelah menjawab panggilan tersebut, Sehun dengan wajah yang panik segera menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumahnya lagi untuk suatu hal yang lebih penting.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 _"Halo?" Sehun dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang berada diseberang panggilan sana berbicara dengan terbata._

 _"T-tuan ini saya pak Lee, b-begini tuan Jongin mengalami kecelakaan saat berada dilokasi proyek pembangunan mall, tuan Jongin mengalami…" ucapan pak Lee terpotong oleh Sehun._

 _"A-apa?!" dadanya bergemuruh saat mendengar kabar dari supir suaminya, Jongin._

 _"… luka pada kaki bagian kirinya, saya harap tuan segera ke rumah sakit Yangji"_

 _"B-baiklah, aku akan segera kesana"_

Sehun sekarang sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar dimana seseorang yang ia kasihi berada. Pikiranya sejak tadi berputar-putar memikirkan keadaan Jongin, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Atau tidak?.

Bahkan rencananya yang akan membuatkan Taeoh kue cokelat ia lupakan begitu saja , perasaan Sehun kalut saat mendengar kabar bahwa Jongin terluka. Dan Saat sampai didepan pintu kamar rawat Jongin, Sehun dengan segera membuka dengan kasar yang berhasil membuat orang didalamnya terkejut.

Orang tersebut adalah Jongin yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan tangan yang memegang ponsel. Jongin yang melihat Sehun masuk dengan tiba-tiba tentu saja membuanya terkejut, belum lagi sekarang Sehun sedang berdiri disampinya dengan napas yang terengah.

"Jongin apa kau baik-baik saja? bagaimana dengan lukanya? Apakah parah? Kenapa bisa terjadi? aku hiks aku khawatir" Sehun menyerbu Jongin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang pada akhirnya ucapanya tergantikan dengan isakkan.

Jongin yang melihat itu pun segera menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan Sehun dengan mengelus ramput dan menepuk pelan punggungnya. Senyumnya terbentuk dibibir mengetahui Sehun yang sangat khawatir padanya. Em ngomong-ngomong luka yang dia alami tidak terlalu parah sih, tapi cukup sakit juga.

"Hei Sehunna tenanglah" ucap Jongin, tetapi Sehun masih saja terisak. "Udah ah, jangan nangis lagi. Nanti wajahmu jelek loh"

"Hiks b-biarin huweeee" nah loh! Kok jadi keras nangisnya, Jongin jadi bingung kalau begini.

"Aigoo sudah Sehunna, lihat luka ku tidak parah sayang" dan akhirnya Sehun mulai berhenti menangis dan kemudian duduk dikursi samping tempat tidur Jongin.

"Hiks aku sangat khawatir denganmu, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan mu?"

"Apa kau takut kehilangan ku?" tanya jongin.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Dan lagian aku juga tidak mau menjadi janda beranak satu" ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika kau meninggalkanku dan Taeoh? Aku tidak mau" suara Sehun terdengar bergetar saat mengatakannya.

Jongin yang sudah mengerti kemana arah bicara Sehun, segera mengambil tangan Sehun untuk ia genggam erat.

"Sayang jangan berpikir seperti itu oke? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan Taeoh. Tidak akan pernah" Jongin berucap lembut. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening Sehun.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita pulang oke? Aku tidak suka berada dirumah sakit, membuatku tidak leluasa mengerjaimu" Jongin terkekeh.

"Yak dasar mesum! Bagaimana dengan lukamu ini hah?" Sehun tidak habis pikir disaat dirinya terluka, Jongin masih sempatnya berpikir hal yang mesum. Ck!

"Tidak masalah, kan ada istriku yang manis ini yang akan merawatku" dengan jahil Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau merawatmu" jawab Sehun.

"Yakiiiinn hum?"

"Iihh"

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Taeoh pulang dengan sang mommy yang menjemputnya. Diperjalanan pulang Taeoh bercerita bahwa saat disekolah Taeoh merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak tentang sang daddy. Saat bercerita wajahnya terlihat sedih, Taeoh bahkan bilang bahwa dia sangat khawatir dengan daddy. Dan pada akhinya pun Taeoh bertanya pada Sehun, apakah daddy baik-baik saja?

Sehun tentunya tidak mau membohongi Taeoh, karena menurutnya itu percuma saja. Nanti saat sampai dirumah juga akan ketahuan jika berbohong padanya. Jadi dengan terpaksa Sehun memberi tau Taeoh bahwa sang daddy mengalami kecelakaan saat bekerja dan hasilnya Taeoh terkejut dengan mata membola dan tak lama kemudian mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca yang berarti Taeoh akan siap untuk menangis.

Tapi sebelum hal itu itu terjadi Sehun dengan cepat berusahan untuk menenangkan nya dengan berkata bahwa _'Daddy baik-baik saja sayang, Taeoh jangan menangis ya? Kalau Taeoh menangis daddy akan sedih dan bertambah sakit'_. Dan untungnya itu berhasil. Ya berhasil hanya untuk sementara.

Karena pada saat sampai dirumah Taeoh langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari kedalam rumah sambil memanggil daddynya. Kebetulan saat itu Jongin sedang duduk didepan tv, Taeoh yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearah Jongin, memeluknya dan kemudian menangis.

"Hiks hiks daddy tidak kenapa-kenapakan?"

Tangan Jongin mengelus kepala Taeoh lembut dan semangkin mengeratkan pelukannya. Awalnya Jongin kaget dengan kehadiran Taeoh yang tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluknya, untung saja kakinya tidak tersenggol.

"Daddy baik-baik saja kok, cupcup Taeoh jangan nangis lagi ya?"

Sehun datang dengan membawa tas taeoh yang tadi ditinggalkan sang pemilik. Ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan dimana sekarang Jongin dan Taeoh sedang berpelukan. Ah Sehun merasa sangat senang sekali memiliki keluarga yang bahagia seperti ini.

"Taeoh jangan seperti itu, nanti kaki daddy tersenggol sayang" peringat Sehun. "Dan apa Taeoh lupa apa yang mommy sampaikan tadi hum?" tanyannya.

Taeoh melepas pelukannya pada Jongin dan memangdang daddynya. " Ne mom. Em daddy tidak sedihkan?" tanya Taeoh.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kata mommy, kalau Taeoh menangis karena melihat keadaan daddy. Daddy akan sedih. Apa betul dad?" ucap Taeoh polos.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan berpura-pura sedih, "Ne daddy jadi sedih karena Taeoh menangis, padahalkan daddy baik-baik saja" ucapnya.

"Taeoh minta maaf dad, daddy jangan sedih lagi ya?" tangan Taeoh membingkai wajah Jongin dengan tangan kecilnya dan kemudian memeluk Jongin kembali. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah. Sekarang Taeoh ganti baju dulu sana, setelah itu ke dapur ok? Bantu mommy masak" itu suara Sehun.

"Sipp mom" dan kemudian Taeoh pergi ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

Tinggallah Sehun dan Jongin diruangan itu. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin, "Kenapa tidak istirahat saja dikamar?"

"Aku sudah istirahat dirumah sakit Sehun, dan juga aku bosan didalam kamar terus. Kecuali ada dirimu" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Sehun.

"Ish apaan sih" yang dihadiahi oleh Sehun sebuah cubitan sayang dipinggangnya. Kekeke~

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Jongin sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan Sehun. Matanya menatap bosan pada layar handphone nya, ngomong-ngomong Sehun dimana? Oh ya Sehun sedang berada di kamar Taeoh untuk menidurkan sang jagoan mereka. Awalnya Taeoh ingin tidur dengan kedua orangtuanya, namun Sehun melarangnya. Sehun hanya takut jika Taeoh tidur dengan mereka luka pada kaki Jongin akan kena tendangan sang anak. Sedikit informasi kalau Taeoh itu tidurnya banyak gerak dan terkadang tidurnya seperti jam.

Kan kalau luka Jongin tambah parah hanya karena tendangan kaki Taeoh siapa yang susah? Dan juga nanti Sehun tidak bisa bermanja-manja dengan suaminya itu.

Eh?

'Kenapa Sehun lama sekali' batin Jongin.

CKLEK

Mata Jongin yang menatap bosan pada handphone-nya teralihkan pada pintu yang terbuka. Disana ada Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya dengan segelas air putih ditangannya. Kebiasaaan Sehun jika akan tidur. Siapkan segelas air dan ditaruh diatas nakas agar ketika ia bangun karena haus, ia tidak akan repot keluar kamar lagi.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Jongin.

"Hm biasa, dongeng dulu sebelum tidur. Tapi entah kenapa Taeoh hari ini agak sulit untuk tidur…"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian masih dengan posisi duduk, tangan Jongin meraih tubuh Sehun yang berada disampingnya untuk ia peluk. Sehun menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Jongin, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu Jongin dan sesekali kepalanya akan menelusup ke leher Jongin.

"Mungkin itu karena ia memikirkan keadaan daddynya" lanjut Sehun.

Pelukan Jongin semakin erat pada tubuh Sehun. Badannya sedikit ia miringkan ke arah Sehun, tangan kananya kini beralih ke bawah menuju bokong Sehun. Meremasnya sedikit dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan. Sehun hanya diam.

Mulai deh kebiasaanya Jongin.

Sehun sudah malas untuk protes. Selain karena protes nya tidak dihiraukan Jongin, Sehun adalah istrinya. Jadi ya… sah sah aja sih.

"Mungkin, tapi aku harap Taeoh tidak akan jatuh sakit hanya karena memikirkan keadaan ku" ucap Jongin.

"Baiklah. Saatnya kita sekarang tidur, Jong" Sehun mulai membantu Jongin untuk berbaring dan setelahnya ia juga berbaring, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal yang hangat hingga kepala. Tubuh mereka miring menghadap pasangannya, lalu kembali berpelukan.

Oh yeah~

Dengan posisi tersebut maka sangat menguntungkan bagi Jongin, karena lihatlah sekarang. Tangannya sudah mulai meraba-raba tubuh belakang Sehun. Tangannya mengelus lembut pinggang Sehun dan kemudian tangannya kembali pada bokong yang halus, montok dan kenyal milik Sehun dari dalam. Tsk!

"Ih geli Jongin"

"Aww kenapa mencubitku sayang"

"Tanganmu Jongin menyi- ahh!"

Eh? Oo…

Oke! Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Bosenin ya? ._.v

Yaudah deh nggak papa, minta review nya yaaaaa /kedip genit/? -,-


End file.
